A Little Bit of Affection
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "Would it hurt you doing a few favors to me, just for once?" Ed nodded. "If I actually did something nice for you, I would start to question my sanity." RoyEd


**A Little Bit of Affection**

**A/N: Yeah, I just had to write this fic. : D Even though atm, I'm sick and I should be watching cartoons and sneezing my brain out… (And doing my homework if I'm going to school tomorrow…) I wish Ed would take care of me too…**

**Me: Roy, could you borrow him a bit?**  
><strong>Roy: *glares* No way! He's<em> mine<em>!**  
><strong>Ed: *snorts* I didn't know that I'm your property…<strong>  
><strong>Roy: *grabs a pen, writes on Ed: <em>ROY MUSTANG'S PROPERTY, DON'T TOUCH OR YOU'LL DIE<em>* Now everyone knows!**  
><strong>Ed: What the fuuuck…? *glances at the writing on his hand, then slowly transmutes his arm into a blade* Now tell me, Mustang… was that a permanent pen?<strong>  
><strong>Roy: *swallows, checks if it is a permanent* Well…<strong>  
><strong>Me: Teehee! In trouble now, aren't you? Should've just borrowed him to me, cuz you know, I'm the one deciding what happens! Duuuummy! : D<strong>  
><strong>Roy: *doesn't hear because he's too busy running away from Ed, screaming apologies<strong>

**…I once promised to myself that I wouldn't be one of those who do these pointless dialogues before the actual fic… As you can see, I'm good at keeping promises. 8—D**

"I feel like shit," Roy groaned when he finally managed to crawl downstairs.  
>Ed snorted. "And whose fault is it?"<br>Roy decided to ignore Ed's words. "Could you make me some coffee? And I would really appreciate it if you could massage my head, it hurts like hell." He tried to use his most pleading voice and the perfect puppy eyes even though someone was obviously renovating inside his head. Usually those two tricks worked on every single female but perhaps Roy was forgetting something…  
>"Make your own coffee. And why the fuck would I massage your stupid fat head?"<br>Yes, exactly. Ed was no female, not even close to one. Roy sighed. "Would it hurt you doing a few favors to me, just for once?" Ed nodded. "Yes, it would. If I would actually do something nice for _you_, I would start to question my sanity."

Roy groaned and got up, knowing that he would get his coffee faster if he would just do it by himself. Yes, he was having the biggest hangover, thanks to last night's heavy drinking… but even still, Ed didn't have to be like that. He could've shown just _a bit_of sympathy even though Roy himself was the reason for the fact that he was feeling like shit. Maybe it was too much to ask. What had Roy expected? That Ed would caress his head and kiss him good? No way. Wishing that Ed would do something like that didn't mean that he actually would.

While waiting for the coffee to be ready, Roy glanced at Ed who was reading the news paper. He was wearing his black tank top and red boxers, his hair was up on a ponytail and if Roy didn't have that hangover of his, he would've kissed his neck and dragged him back to bed. But that wasn't a morning like that. This morning was one of those when Roy wished that Ed would be a little… less Ed, just for a while. Though they weren't even going out. They just lived together, slept in the same bed and had sex every now and then. It was ridiculous in Roy's mind. It had been going on for God knows how long and if it was up to Roy, they would be already going out. But it wasn't. If someone wondered if they were more than just roommates, Ed was quick to deny everything, saying that he 'hated' Roy.

It was unbelievable that he was still claiming that when it was obvious for everyone, including Roy too, that Ed didn't hate him, he had never hated. Roy was quite sure that Ed knew it himself too but somehow he just didn't want to admit that it wasn't true. Roy had quite strong feelings towards Ed and Roy knew that Ed felt something for him too. If it was just plain physical attraction, Ed wouldn't have agreed on living with him, would he? Why was it so hard for Ed to admit that he cared? Well… maybe he didn't have to admit it. But he could _show_it by somehow.

When the coffee was ready, Roy grabbed a mug and poured the coffee on it. He walked to the table and sat down beside Ed. "You're always being so gentle towards Alphonse when he's sick or something…"  
>It was true; Roy had sawn many times when Ed took care of sick Alphonse, making sure everything was alright with him. Even though Ed was trying to be such a tough guy, he did have his gentle side too. Sometimes it just annoyed Roy that he was only showing it around his little brother.<br>Ed glanced at him over the news paper. "Yeah, so? What did you expect, his my little brother after all."  
>Yes, Roy knew that very well. "Mm… but could you consider that you could take care of me like you take care of him, just for once?"<br>Ed knit his brows together and folded the news paper. "Why should I?"  
>Oh, for Gate's sake! He was unbelievable! Why did Roy care so much about that brat? He could have <em>anyone<em> and he was sure that there were tons of people who were _dying_to be the ones to comfort him while having a hangover. But not Ed, never Ed! Sometimes Roy truly wondered what was it that he saw in Ed…

"Because it's unfair that Alphonse gets all the attention from you when he's not feeling good!"  
>Roy regretted the moment those words slipped out of his mouth. Guess that he didn't have the right to think that Ed was a brat since obviously he was one too…<br>Roy felt humiliated when Ed just stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You're seriously jealous because of Al…?" There was no point in denying… "Well, it's true that you treat him always so nicely but when it's about me, you're just bitching…"  
>"That's because Al is different from you…" Roy snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry for forgetting that your dear brother is so important…" Why couldn't Roy just shut his mouth? He had already said too much. Of course he understood that Al and Ed were close, they had lost their parents and they had survived through hell together. But even when Roy rationally realized that it was pointless and childish to be jealous over something like that, he couldn't help the way he <em>felt<em>. And feelings were never rational.

"You're a moron. What do you want me to do, to dress up as a nurse and kiss you good?"  
>Roy blinked his eyes. Well, Ed had guessed well the latter part… but dressing up as a nurse had never even crossed Roy's mind. Up until now. And well, if Ed would do that, Roy wouldn't be against it… But perhaps that was not the right time to be thinking about it.<br>"I didn't mean you should do something so extreme. But the least you could've done was making the damn coffee." Roy got up and went to the living-room, crashing down on the sofa. Indeed, what had he expected? Ed didn't want to think of them as lovers so he didn't think he had to take care of Roy either. It was quite depressing to think about that… Maybe Roy should just throw Ed out of his house and look for someone else who would actually be… _normal_. Roy couldn't help the fact that sometimes he really needed affection, that he wanted more than just sex. And obviously Ed didn't even know what 'affection' meant, or at least… Al was the only one who knew what it was like to be object of Ed's affection.

So it was no wonder Roy was jealous. He wanted to feel Ed's affection too…

* * *

><p>Roy opened his eyes and for a while he had to wonder what was going on. Then he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Well, at least his hangover was not that bad anymore… And he didn't have to worry about catching a cold since there was a blanket on him. <em>Wait a moment<em>, Roy thought. The blanket hadn't been there before he had fallen asleep, was it? Roy was assured that it hadn't – which meant that… Ed had brought it? Roy sat up and he noticed the cup of coffee on the table which was close to the sofa. It hadn't been there before either. Judging by the way that there was steam coming from it, it was still hot which meant it had been brought there a while ago or that alchemy was keeping it warm.

"It's for you; if that's what you wonder…"  
>Roy raised his head and noticed that Ed was sitting on the armchair, reading a book, hiding his face behind it.<br>"I really don't get it why you make such a big deal out of some fucking coffee… Maybe you're just a lazy asshole."  
>Roy smiled and grabbed the coffee. There was even a bit of milk on it, just the way Roy liked it. And Ed hated milk and grimaced even when he saw it… Roy felt his smile widen. Ah, perhaps… Ed just found it embarrassing, taking care of Roy… Damn that brat. Every thought of ending it all with Ed vanished, just because of that one cup of coffee… and blanket. Roy really was a moron, wasn't he? But he couldn't help it; it was possibly the very first time Ed had done something nice to him. He could've ignored Roy's stupid whining but he didn't… Ed wouldn't do something like that – embarrassing himself just for fun. So he did care about Roy…<p>

"Stop smiling like an idiot!"  
>Roy smirked. "I was just thinking I would really appreciate it if you dressed up as a nurse, it would make me feel <em>so<em> much better…"  
>Ed groaned loudly. "You want me to kick your ass? I knew it, I should've never done anything nice for you!"<br>"I thought you wanted to do it since you were the one suggesting it," Roy said, trying to act surprised from Ed's outburst.  
>"That's it, you fucking bastard!"<br>Roy had expected Ed to get up and jump on the sofa on top of Roy which was the reason why it was so easy for Roy to top the growling Ed.  
>"You know, if you're not ready for cross-dressing, I can choose you kissing me better too…"<br>Ed glared at him as Roy leaned in to kiss him but he still returned the kiss.

Roy wondered if he should get the nurse's outfit for Ed. And then he could get sick for standing in the rain for a few hours…? Yes, that sounded like a plan alright.


End file.
